


Self Repair

by BromocresolGreen



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes Recovering, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Fanart, Fluff, Humor, Illustrations, Puns & Word Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-22 11:05:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4833059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BromocresolGreen/pseuds/BromocresolGreen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's probably a safer way to do this</p>
            </blockquote>





	Self Repair

**Author's Note:**

> Winter Soldier Solders Shoulder

 

**Author's Note:**

> Also on [DeviantArt](http://bromocresolgreen.deviantart.com/art/Winter-Soldier-Solders-Shoulder-561235872) and [Tumblr](http://bromocresol0green.tumblr.com/post/129432143123/winter-soldier-solders-shoulder)


End file.
